친구 지대 절판
by baiolles708
Summary: 커트는 블레인를 좋아한다. 블레인 커트를 좋아한다. 언제 그들이 고집되는 정지시키고 함께?


커트는 한숨에 블레인 자신의 침대 옆에 그의 등에 무너졌습니다.

" '지난 주 잘꺼라 즉흥'내 아빠, 기분이 상공에 우리."

블레인은 그것에 대해 고맙단 말을 본 적 생각 설정되지 않아 내가 봐 ", 그를. 난 아무데도 말은 엉덩이를 내 취한 끌어 오기도했다 의무가 없습니다 당신은 지금 당신이 그걸 말해 문제가 있어요 당신이 날. 감사를 다시 내 용 데 . "

블레인, 미소 커트가 앉아서 탈옥 그의 재킷을, 그는 자신의 어깨를 회전으로 블레인은 주춤 눈치 그에게.

"당신을 괴롭히는 어깨가 당신인가?"

"오는 아무것도." 블레인. "당신을 위해 밖으로 토 수있는 최대 내 모습을, 뒤에 그를 봅시다 날"은, 작품을

"아, 그래서 지금 당신이 마사지하고 블레인 앤더슨은?" 커트는 조롱.

"남자 친구 - 하나의 엄마의 옛 남자했다, 그는 여자를 내게하는 방법을 가르쳐 얻을 위대한되고있다 뭔가에 대해, 조금, 나도 애들 생각에 적용할 수있는 그것이."

블레인은 근육의 어깨 Kurt를 파는 그의 손가락으로 "이런 젠장 커트는, 그렇게 될 수 한 였죠 모르는이 시제, 분명히 당신은에있는 방법은 내버려 둘 이상 강조했다."

"내 다시 나를 괴롭히고있다, 나 자신의 생각으로 갔다는 것이다."

"그런 일은 없을거야, 그건 누워. 것을 돌봐 좀 걸릴 거예요 심각한을 위해 마사지."

커트는 의무와 블레이드 그의 어깨 아래에 나머지 와서 손가락 한의 최고의 암살자를 위해 블레인 느낀 그가으로 억제 떨다가.

"확인이 효과를 쉽게 더 것이 커트는 그것은, 오프 셔츠를 위해 취할 당신, 자네가 물어 당신이 난처면." 홍당무는 그의 목소리, 반영에 목을의 블레인 후에 느끼게까지.

운동 근육의에, 어깨 커트의 무기와 다시 물결에 응시, 부드러운에 커트는 안하려 그가 고의적으로 스트립였다 느리게한지 궁금, 블레인 셔츠 토까지 천천히 시작 unbuttoning 그의. 커트는, 누워 아래로 그는 침 흘리는 사실상했다 다시 그것은뿐만 아니라 그의 바지를 제거하는 저항 요청 커트를 제어 자체의 비트를 꽤했습니다 세고있다. 그는 어깨 커트의 파고에 자신의 손가락을, 젊은 소년은 다시 그의 목구멍 소리의 작은 만든.

에서 근무 부드럽게 그 느낌이 하늘로 손가락의 블레인 목구멍, 그 뒤에 선의 매듭을 뒤로하고 자신의 커트는 수도 보관 작은 소리를 그가 아니 중지합니다. 아니라 그를 통해 그에게 터닝 정말로 다시 알몸으로 함께 손을 실행 그의 기울고에 블레인 언급. 블레인 소리를 감각적인 그냥 일반적으로 만드는 작고 컨트롤을 수있다 - 자기 자신의 느낌이 미끄러으로 신음 커트는 계속됩니다. 기지 목 가슴 그는 인하와 함께 누워 있었을 거의 자기 몸을 너무에 커트에서 그에게 부드럽게 키스를 뒤로하고 상단, 오른쪽의 척추 날개에서 어깨 사이에 그의. 커트 숨결 '은 그의 쇄골을 잡아 만났 함께 어디에 목이와 그의 최대로 블레인이 방법을 그의 키스. 그는 "했습니다.에 회의를 명금 잊어 야하지, 블레인, 문,"10 단지 시작에 롤 오버 외부 전화에서 웨스 때 다행히도 폐쇄 블레인 재킷, 그리고 셔츠와 토 조용히 손으로 커트는 자신의 최대, 넥타이.

"내가 긴장을 알고 도울 수있는 우리가. 주말을하자 이것 좀 가자, 재미도 좀 재미를, 비 알코올, 그냥 놀러 가지 마음을 가지고 오면 돼."

커트는. "소리가 큰, 씩 웃었다"넥타이를 자신의 노팅 무알콜의 즐거움

여기서 xxxx

커트는 그와 함께하는 달튼 복장을 더 보았다 가져 왓다면 생각 그는 자신의 옷장에. 하지만 그는 거기 있었어 그 동안 '날짜'데에 드레스에 있었 계획 없습니다. 그는 스웨터 캐시미어 뽑아 밖으로 부드러운 중간 허벅지의 길이가 검정과 흰색 줄무늬. 그건 집에서 청바지 것이 마른 좋아하는 흑인 작동 그의 왼쪽하지 sighed 경우에만 그가 그것을 가지고 그가. 그는 결국, 양측 rhinestones 아래 은색에 마른 백인 바지 흑인과 바느질과 겉핥기 검정과 노출 결정과 페도 라 검정과 완성 벗어와 블랙 부츠, 블랙 운전 fingerless 장갑. 그는 그를, 저항 블레인은 어떻게 지낼 수있는 포즈를 명중에 약간의와 모자를 찾고 다운 그의 거울 팁을,?

"빨리가요 당신은 거의 준비 블레인, 진짜로 입었 나." 발을 impatiently 그의 커트는 도청, 문을 닫았을 통해 Blaines 전화. "당신은 또한 다루는 나의 미친 곱슬 머리가 없어."블레인. "촬영 준비 뒤로 나는"이야 거의

블레인이 그의 침대에 그의 등에 사실 거짓말 청바지 마른 보라색 쌍을의에 강제로 벽, 피트 브레 이스 싸우고. 오랫동안 그렇게하지만 그의 교복의 바지 또는 정장 바지도 입고 후 그는 청바지 꽉 쌍했다 들어갈 수 그럴수도 어려워 어떻게 잊어. 에 후에 좀 더 잡아 먹 창의적이고 왜곡하고 그들과 작전을 가지고 그는 결국, 그들 buttoned, 일어나서 거울을 보았다에서 줄 시간은 그가 다른 하나는 이후 몸무게가 늘었했다 바라고 그 뜻이 아니 가야 그들의 투쟁 그들을 착용. 그는 솔기에서했던 긴장이 아닙니다 그들의 생각이 있었다고 그는하지만, 아늑한 꽤 있었다. 그는 종종처럼 그렇게 청바지 한 커트는 어떻게 착용이 요구 노력 신체 거의 피곤에서? 그는 목이 바로잡을 그의 검은 긴 소매 브이의과 목에 스카프를 주위에 그의 검은 싼, 커트를 경매를 시작하려는 게 아니 자기 자신을 설득.

옷 언제 블레인이 꽉 그의 피부 구석구석의 그를 먹어 마침내 열린 시각으로 그가 떨어뜨린 거의 턱 문 커트예요.

블레인? "당황 봐,"확인하지 정말 내 청바지 그리

"정반대." 커트는 엉덩이를의 블레인 수 때린 것 아니 저항할 부담. 블레인 넓히다 느낌 그의 눈이과 친구들을 단지 자신을 다시 생각나게.

여기서 xxxx

"블레인? 것입니다가는 우리는 어디를 말할 pleeease 해요" 알았 사랑스럽다 어떻게 그의 입술을 삐쭉 거리다 그가 있었던 커트는 경우 블레인 궁금해 간청 삐죽.

"아니, 자네가 도착할 때 우리는 나중에 보자고." 커트는 운전을하려고 계속되었다 삐죽 한 때, 몹시 혼란 였죠.

여기서 xxxx

그들은 마침내 있었다 그들이 그림 밖으로 어디로 뽑았려고 열심히 주위를 둘러 보았다 커트는, 많은 주차로. 꽃은 달콤한 냄새가 공기도 분수 gurgled, 쏟았에서 매일, 코너.

"식물원?" 그는 어울리는 친구 날짜보다려고 진짜처럼 보였 더 그 사실을 무시합니다.

"네에"블레인 ". blushed, 내가 언제 여기에"올 난 아니라 어떻게 내가 스트레스를하거나 필요한 자신에게 하루를 말해 사람

커트는 누구와도 공유되지 않았습니다 고른에 실제로 그는 그의 인생의 그 부분을 그에게되었다 보여주는 블레인은 그에게 말씀처럼 기본적으로했다. 블레인 입구에 그를 그가 주도로 스레드 자신을 들려주 겠다는 그는 친절 방금, 커트의 팔을 통해.

여기서 xxxx

달콤한 공기가 정말 무언가가 ..., 치료에 대한 meandering 경로 섬세한 정원, intoxicatingly. 신중하게 유지 정원은 숲에 둘러싸여 있었다 이야기, 때로는 천천히, 때로는 침묵을 걸어 그들은 어디 에나 수다는 에코 강. 커트는 엎드려을 그는 한 손에 꽃, 컵 냄새 중지하는 장미와 얼굴을 자신의 가져왔습니다. 그는 문자 메시지 아래에있는 모습을 휴대 전화에 그의 보았다 그의 사진을 참을 수 없었 복용 블레인은 그 순간과 무고한 달콤한 그렇게.

그들이 그를 따라야 도달 경로의 장소 가장자리와 숲 커트가, gesturing 나무에 만난 피했잖아 블레인과. 그들은 눈을 어떤 호기심과 경로에서 숨겨진 였고 거의 즉시 밖으로 시야. 커트으로 어둠 세미 그들이 서있는 경우에는 그 사람을 싫어 블레인은 지금 것이 바로 키스 그를 그가 갑자기 입술 Blaines의 수 없습니다 막다 눈을 그의? 그는 입력한는데 그건 위험한 지역에서 마음을 찢다 그의 한 최선을 다해 자신의.

"뭐, 소변을해야 할 당신은?" 오의 _K__는__아마__자신이__아닌__최선을_ 인정 그는 _일이라고합니다__._

블레인 ". 웃었어,"아니오 따라 걸어 가고 싶어, 나는 강

"여기에있어 우리는 다시 사용할 수도?"

"글쎄 난 절대 거기 다른 사람을 볼 수 있지만 아무것도 특별히라고하지 마라."

커트 비트는 그의 입술을 유혹 그렇게해야 하나님해야 블레인은 왜 했어?

여기서 xxxx

강둑을 따라 걷고 있었고 전에는 오래 그들은, 겉보기에 모든 것들과 컷 오프에서 정말 부드러운했다 극단적으로. 블레인 커트 청바지를 자신의 해제와 커프스, 심하게 기울고에 대해 대화를 그의 뽑아 중단되었습니다. 그의 발은 진흙 강 부자가 침몰 깊이로, 커트는 혐오감을 보였다 조금.

"커트 어서, 부담 갖지 걸릴 신발을 벗고, 분위기는 여기에 이분의 일 맨발 중입니다. 게다가 진흙이 정말 좋거 든요."

커트는 어깨 알고있어 블레인에서 자기를 브레 이스 그는 그래서 그는 오랫동안 블레인을하지 못한 저항과 탈옥 군화를, 발목까지 위의 그의 청바지 롤링 그의. 블레인은 물론 옳았, 진흙이 자신의 발가락 사이에 함부로 대하지 특이한 방법, 잘 한 느낌. 제어 자체 보류를 그의 꽉 없습니다 계속 더 이상 그가 밖으로 도달하고 손을 잡았을 블레인의, 가까운 친구들이 바로 그런 수합니까?

그래서보다 훨씬 더 손가락을 블레인은 슬림 그가 느끼는 커트 스레드가 자신의로서 조금 점프로 그의,되고 싶어하는 그는, 더 아무도 부정할 수없는 관심이 없었 그가 타고 있던 그는 소년하지만 빨리 편안한과 손을 잡고 즐기는 사람의 감각을 친구, 그는 그를 인치 아는 모든 싶어, 육체적, 정신적으로, 정서적, 영적, 가능한 모든 방법으로 그를 속속들이 알고 싶어. 하지만 그는이 시도되었다 않았 그들이 알고있는 경우 절대 그 주장 그가 그렇게 무서워 플립 측면에서 최대 것들을 듣는. 그는 그러나, 더 생각 많이 기다리는 수 없었 지금은 그가 손을 살의 커트 잡아 만족 그냥 계속합니다.

커트는 신발을 아는 그들이 들고, 손을 맞잡고, 맨발의 영화 진부 보았다 같은 아마, 장면 걷고 강을 따라, 그는 그것을 사랑 했어. 그는 도움이되지 못했죠하지만 한숨이 영화면 같았어요 단지, 그렇다면 그것은 키스가 끝날 것이다.

여기서 xxxx

있었다 표제에 블레인은 커트 장소에 도달의 그들은 마치 잡힐 숨결. 그것은 아름다운했다. 고독한 수양 버드나무는 야생화의 서의 구색 전체의 비운 작고, 호수, 뒤에 숲, 고요한 물의 해제 햇빛 glinting, 앞에 펼쳐. 블레인 버드나무 아래 벤치에 붙이고 그날 아침에 그를. 커트는 것들이 너무 밀어 그가 없었 으면 좋겠, 누워 어깨 블레인에 그의 머리를. 그들은 단순히 다른 각각의 가까이, 즐기고되고 자유롭게 새들이 날고 토, 시청, 물에서 재생 햇빛.

"커트?"

그는 자신의 이름을 소리 보면서까지, 블레인이 턱 밑에 손을 자기, 컵 얼굴을 잡은 그의. 그는 순간 긴 몇 머물렀고 같은 그런, 커트도 그걸 느낄 수 듣고 느낄 수있다 블레인은 자신의 마음을 그렇게 팔딱 spastically 확신 했죠 그는. 블레인이 낮아 얼굴 누르면 함께 있었을 좀 더 이마들은 그래서, 그들의 코의 건드렸다. 빠른 떨리는 입술은 숨을 그의 짧은 커트였다 복용. 블레인 키스 심화가에 커트는 배웠어, 만지는의 커트로 가볍게 자신의 입술을. 블레인 입술의 낮은 블레인 건너 헤어진 그의 입술을 이끌어 커트의 오픈으로 간신히 음, 그냥 커트의 혀를 flicked. 블레인 커트의 허리 감싸 팔을, 커트는 머리를, 어두운 두꺼운 얽힌 자신의 손가락을 그의. 그들은 표면 키스를 오랫동안 깊고, 아래의 강렬한 감정 끓인의 고통스럽게 인식.

그들은 다른 각 있었 들고, 말하는 키스, 벤치에 누워 얽힌 같이, 그것은 물리적으로 가까이에 도착 그들을위한 것이 거의 불가 능할. 커트는 조류했고, 나무, 아니 그들을하지만 아무것도 싶어 떠나 세계를 그들이 있었 만들어 주위 자체, 그것이 이렇게 됬나요 같이, 아름답고, 연약했다.

"뒤로 해 가야 우리가?" 그가 속삭였다.

"우리는 사랑을 영원히있을 수 없어 여기에."

커트는 셔츠, 블레인는 미끄러졌습니다 그의까지 그의 손을 질렀다지 무엇 커트는. "블레인 _사랑_ 블레인했다"걱정과 함께 그의 이빨을 목에 커트의 느낌이 맛있는 떨다가 실행 즐기실으로 그가 다시 내려 그의, 커트의 눈은 애무 소년 이전 폐쇄로 날았 그의 위, 그리고 문질러서 그의 어깨를 갑자기 척추를 자신의 자아를 따라 도망 손을 그가 궁금해한다면 의식 그가 - 블레인의 자주 있어야 사라지고 더 체육관, 사라진 생각합니다. 블레인 위를 부드럽게하고 노출 창백한 hipbones 최대 셔츠를 시작으로 슬립 커트예요. 커트는 목이 블레인의 침몰로 그의 이빨 부드러운 육체는 어디  
큰소리로 불평에서 자신을 유지하는 그의 쇄골을 만났습니다. 블레인은 양측의 whimpered, 커트 상대로 모르게 자신의 손가락을 강화하고 커트는 그의 가느다란 허리를로 그의 bucked. 그들은 모두 쩔쩔 매게하게 열심히했다

"손 블레인 빠져나이 전에, 우리는 이제 그만해야합니다." 블레인 스웨터를 자신의 고정 커트는 안해, 멀리 마지 못해.

"이것은 표지에 지옥 될거야." 블레인를 잡았 었다고 물린 문질러서 그의 커트는 목을.

"블레인 감사합니다. 모든 오늘은. 여긴 세상만의 작은 것 우리의되었습니다. 매혹적인, 마법 그랬 었지 밖없이도 만드는 놀라운. 세계 네, 인생 감사 보여주는 나에게 당신을이 당신이 부분을의 당신의."

"불행히도 우리는 이제 세계를 현실로 가서 다시"고 말했다.

커트는 "sighed"함께?

"함께."

"친구 이상으로?"

블레인? "사랑한다고 말할 내가 키스 입술 커트를에 chastely, 많은"다른 이름으로 너무 많은가보다 ... 친구를 위해 나를  
"아니 그렇지 않아, 난 잠시 생각에 당신과 사랑에 빠진 제가했습니다."

커트는 세계 깨지기 쉬운 자신의 순간을 음미하고 마지막으로, snuggled으로 블레인.


End file.
